Thunran
'Legend Thunder ' After many, many years, the war had stopped. Demognite has done his job at pushing everyone back to their place. The damage done to the world was obviously permanent. There were three Thunder monsters who wanted to win the war and rule the world using something that is known as a "Chaos Magnet". All they knew about it is that it was brought by The Admin to the one who had the most potential to become the next admin of the world. The Admin needed to use his entire power to create this item, but it is supposed to release a giant Thunder monster, that, once released, cannot be stopped by mortals. However, it will let itself be defeated by the one worthy of holding its power. The speculations are that this dragon is in search for The Element Hunters; more specifically, The Elemental Gem. If used together, the Elemental Gem and the Chaos Magnet can give the wielder unimaginable power. Now, it is almost certain that The Admin came from an alternate universe, where he found these two items, fused them together, and used their power to become what he is now. Books: Spirits, Winged Relics: Staff, Amulet Has 400 Stamina New Stuff: Deathcharged - For 2 turns, the monster has a 30% chance of losing 90% of health. Electrocuted - Deals 25 Thunder damage for 3 turns. Removes 10% of stamina. Default Skills: Feared Bite: Deals 45 Physical damage. (20 S) Dynamic Light: Deals 30 Light damage to all enemies. May Blind all targets (35 S) (2 C) Skill Group 1: Overlight Charge: Deals 60 Magic damage. 50% chance to apply Deathcharged. (40 S) (3 C) Dynamic Thunder: Deals 40 Thunder damage to all enemies. May Daze all targets. (35 S) (2 C) Electric Shield: Gives all allies a 30% Shield and Water Immunity. (50 S) (3 C) Skill Group 2: Hypercharge: Fully restores one ally's stamina. Applies Damage Reduction to a random enemy. (30 S) (3 C) Walls of Pressure: Deals 50 Earth damage to all enemies. May Stun all enemies. (50 S) (4 C) Chained Reaction: Deals 40 Fire damage to all enemies. May Burn all targets. (30 S) (4 C) Skill Group 3: Monster Clouds: Deals 80 Magic damage. May Mega Stun target. (40 S) (4 C) Disco Sky: May Blind and Stun all enemies. (50 S) (4 C) Restoring Thunder: Fully resores all allies' health. Gives them Thunder Immunity for 2 turns. (60 S) (4 C) Skill Group 4: Thunder Blitz: Deals 80 Light damage to all enemies. May Electrocute all targets. (70 S) (5 C) Negative Life: Reverts the effect of all positive status effects on all enemies. (60 S) (4 C) Positive Life: Revert the effect of all negative status effects on all allies. (70 S) (6 C) Special Skill: Hypercharge the souls!: Deals 250 Thunder damage to all enemies. May Electrocute and Deathcharge all targets. Allies recover all their stamina. How to obtain: -Have all the element hunters -Beat Ronald -Have Demognite -Complete a very long maze Category:Very Strong/Bosses Category:Thunder Category:Legendary